Steel Plated
by MutantPanda
Summary: Follow the story of Suzume Fujioka, on her journey and transition from Suna to Konoha. This is an EVENTUAL SasukexOC story, not an immediate fall in love kind of story. You have been warned. Not a Mary-Sue. Rated T just to be safe. More interesting than it sounds. Art is not mine. NOT SASUKExNARUTO. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first naruto story ever. And I had to go and make it hard on myself by making it Sasuke x OC. I promise to try and not make it not suck! I basically have most of the plot already, but keep in mind my OC does not spend 24/7 with team 7, and will be full of other OC such as family, friends and such :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If I did own Naruto, there would be less flash-back time, more action and a lot more NARUTO KICKING ASS :D

I was nervous. So very nervous. You know that feeling that you get? The one where you stomach clenches and drops into your butt and it feels like you're gonna puke? Yeah. That's what I had. I'd never been in this situation before, this was all new to me. The trees, the smells, the people. Everything was so...pretty. So unlike Suna. I missed my friends, and my school. Now I had to start a new one, and I could barely bring myself to set foot into the academy.

"Go on honey." my mother whispered gently, pushing me softly on the shoulders towards the entrance. But I dug my heels into the floor, as many thoughts as my 6 year old mind could handle at once rushing through my head. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I don't think I'll make any friends here, though so far everyone has seemed nice. I glanced at my mother, her beautiful dark ebony hair shone in the sun, hair so unlike my own, a muddy brown colour, not unlike that of a mouse. I was glad I had her eyes though, two twinkling amethysts set deeply into her face, round and wide. They were her prettiest feature along with her hair. I was told I had my fathers hair, and so my mother would often play with it, stroking it softly. She would always say how much it reminded her of him, since his was around the same length as mine when they were my age too. I never got to meet him though, so I would never know. My train of thought was broken when my mother squatted down to my level.

"Don't you worry Suzu-chan, I'm sure everyone here will love you." She smiled softly, brushing her fingers through my hair. I loved my mother, she always knew what I was thinking. I took a deep breath, and with new found courage turned towards the academy, my mother in tow. As we approached the desk, my mother spoke briefly to the lady behind the desk, before planting a kiss on my forehead, claiming to be back for me when school had ended. The woman, who was rather pretty, her hair the same as Mothers, took me to my new class. She knocked on the door before sliding it open and ushering me inside.

"Ah! This must be Suzume-chan! I am your new Sensei, Iruka." A kind looking man said from the front of class, and in doing so the rest of the class fell silent. The nervousness returned, but I managed to swallow back the lump which had built up in my throat.

"H-Hello." I bowed hastily, making sure to show the courtesy that my mother had always taught me to show. He smiled brightly, before turning to the class.

"Students, this is Fujioka Suzume, I'd like you all to welcome her into Konoha. She's just moved her from Suna."

Several students then turned to me in awe, and one particular blonde boy was brave enough to comment.

"WOAH. Does that mean you lived in a sand-mud hut?!"

"Naruto!" My new Sensei shouted, glaring at him before turning to back to me.

"Would you please go take the spare seat at the back middle row? Next to Keigo. Keigo, raise your hand."

I turned to see a boy with bright, flaming red hair and a bandanna raise his hand, waving it slightly. I smiled and nodded, before heading to the back of the class. As I took my seat, Keigo and several other students eyes remained on me until Iruka began the lesson again. I paid attention through out the entire lesson, ignoring the boy beside me who insisted upon getting my attention. After class, Iruka signalled for us to go out and play. Inside the academy play ground, I took a spot near a bed of flowers, smiling and stroking the petals.

"Those are Hanashobu." A voice next to my ear startled me, and I turned to the sound of a pair of voices giggling. There was a girl with short pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, and next to her a giggling pink haired girl with pretty green eyes. I smiled, before giggling as well and scratching my cheek. The blonde one smiled before extending her hand.

"Hi! I'm Ino, and this is Sakura!" She smiled as I took her hand to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Suzume" I smiled back, shaking her hand before looking at Sakura, who seemed to be awfully shy, since she was hiding behind Ino. I smiled, she reminded me alot of a girl I knew back in Suna called Mikoto.

"Hi Sakura, you don't have to be shy! Lets all be friends, ne?" I asked, smiling brightly. Ino grinned back, and Sakura managed a bright smile as we all settled down in the grass. Ino, Sakura and I chatted about the different types of flowers in the courtyard, which I found interesting, and I got a few compliments off Ino about my bracelet that my Mother had made me. Suddenly, Ino gasped, grasping my arm and turning me around.

"Look!" She whispered loudly in my ear. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, isn't he super cute?" she sighed, smiling dreamily. I glanced at Sakura, who held the same expression. I took another look at the boy she was pointing, sitting by himself on a swing in the courtyard. He had spiky black hair with bangs neatly cut either side of his face, with pale skin and dark eyes. I smiled at Ino.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute I guess..." I whispered back. She grinned before nodding excitedly, and began chatting about how all the girls thought he was cute, but only she would be his girlfriend. I nodded along with her, not really caring all too much about the boy. Yes he was cute, but I didn't know him, so I couldn't say I would ever really want to be his girlfriend. As I said this, Ino and Sakura both grinned, and Ino remarked about how I could help her get to him. The teacher called us all to the training grounds before we could continue our conversation, but I could see how it left Sakura in somewhat of a damper. Oh well, maybe she got bored a bit?

The teacher made us all stand in line, and then called me up to the front.

"Ok Suzume-Chan! Its time to test your abilities! Your mother said you're good, so lets put that to the test shall we?" Iruka sensei smiled, before glancing around at his class. He finally pointed at the boy I was sat next to earlier.

"Keigo! How would you like to spar against Suzume-Chan?" Keigo blinked in surprise, before pointing at me with a mystified expression.

"But Iruka-Sensei, Suzume-san is a girl..." I immediately felt angry. I may be a girl, but I was still as capable as any boy in my class.

"I want to fight Keigo Iruka-Sensei." I asked politely, glaring at Keigo. Iruka smiled before nodding, and ushered us to get into our stances.

"Now you two, no weapons, just Tai-Jutsu!" he called, and as soon as we were ready, he signalled us to go. I clenched my fists, bringing the up and standing in the position my Mother had taught me. I could see already Keigo looking confused, as he took the normal stance which was taught to all Ninja. When he realised I was waiting for him to make the first move, he sprinted at me aiming a round house kick to my head. I quickly countered, sliding back a step so his foot fell helplessly in the air, before I in turn returned the roundhouse kick, aiming for his head. I managed to strike him, sending him sprawling to the floor. It felt good to show a boy just how good girls are. He stood up, glaring at me before again quickly running at me, this time aiming a punch for my stomach. I side stepped, dodging his punch before elbowing him the back and kneeing him the gut. I then pushed him back, and he landed on his butt with a thud. I giggled, since he looked so helpless, but in doing so I distracted myself and he pulled swiped his leg under my feet, and with a bang I landed straight on my back, biting my tongue in the process.

I once again felt anger well up inside me, so I quickly jumped back up, now deciding to hold nothing back. I jumped back up, standing in a defensive position as he ran towards me, aiming to throw a punch at my head. I quickly grabbed his wrist and punched him around the face, effectively stunning him for a second before I made a palm strike to his elbow, the moved into a joint lock position. Keigo hissed in pain, falling to his knees, and Iruka ended the match declaring me the winner. Keigo glared at me, huffing before heading back to the boys, who were all taunting him for loosing to a girl, where as I returned to the girls, all were congratulating me fore beating up one of the boys. The rest of the lesson continued as normal, with us taking aiming lessons with Kunai and Shuriken, before the boys and girls split up so that we could learn about flowers and such, which Ino, Sakura and I enjoyed. I also made another friend that day called Hinata, who is even more shy then Sakura is! It was later on that say that a boy came up to me, called Gaku, telling me that Keigo had now declared me his eternal rival, at which I couldn't help but burst into laughter about, causing Keigo who was hiding behind a bush nearby to blush terribly with embarrassment.

I knew after this day I would love being in Konoha. And you know what? I was completely right.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like writing another chapter while the story is still fresh in my head :) I hope you enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism is loved very much!

I literally ran to the academy the next day, everyone was so much fun! I had made many friends, my closest being Sakura, Ino and a boy called Gaku. There was also Keigo, but he was an idiot, and kept trying to get me to have a rematch with him. He will never learn that I will always be stronger than him! I accepted that he would become my new rival. It should be good for my progress! I sped down the streets of Konoha, a big smile on my face with my Mother in tow. She laughed from behind me, tugging my hand slightly in an attempt to get me to slow down. I skidded slightly, nearly toppling over before turning back to my Mother, an apologetic smile on my lips.

"Mother, I'm glad we moved here. It's so pretty!" I gushed, staring at all the pretty trees with the early morning sun poking through them. I sighed happily, which caused a sweet smile to cross my mothers face.

"Oh? I'm glad you like it honey, I was born here you know." As she said this I whipped my head around in shock as I gasped;

"No way! I thought you were born in Suna like me!" She just smiled, laughing and shaking her head.

"No sweetheart, I was born here, as is most of the Fujioka clan." I placed my hand up to my chin, stroking it thoughtfully.

"Then why did you move to Suna, Mother?" I asked curiously. Why would anyone in their right mind want to live in Suna, when they could live in a cooler, prettier place such as Konoha? I saw my mothers eyes widen slightly, before she shook her head and replaced it with a silly smile.

"Well, I wanted to make sand castles of course! It was my hope to someday build one we could live in but oh well, maybe we could now live in a tree house!" she chirped, before turning her attention back to the street. I blinked stupidly for a second, before a low 'eh?' escaped my lips. My mother...is so cool! I would have never thought of that! I nodded, a big grin on my face before also turning back into the direction of the school.

When we finally got their, my mother gave me a kiss on my forehead, before turning back to the students playing in the courtyard. Her eyes widened slightly when her eyes fell on the boy who asked if I lived in a mud hut in Suna, I think his name was Naruto, before hastily turning back to me and squatting to my level. She looked at me before pointing at the boy.

"Honey, you see that boy there? Don't become his friend okay? I'm not saying to be mean, but try to avoid him at all costs, okay sweetie? It's for you own good." She whispered, her eyes slightly fearful. I blinked in confusion.

"But why? Naruto seems like a nice boy..." before I could continue my sentence, my mother place a finger gently to my lips.

"Just do it for me, okay?" She smiled, and while I was still pretty confused I nodded, causing her to smile.

After she had placed a kiss on my cheek and set off back home, and I stood there in a trance for a moment, watching my mothers long, knee length hair fan out behind her in the wind. The sound of a twig snapping caught my attention, and I turned around to see Keigo half hiding behind a tree, his mouth open with shock and a dark blush on his face. I stared at him weirdly, before he came rushing over to me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me in disbelief.

"That's your mother?! She's so pretty! You look nothing like her!" He exclaimed, letting go of my shoulders and staring back in the direction she had left in, his eyes practically in the shape of hearts. I growled, glaring at him before bopping him on top of his head.

"I do look like my Mother! We have the same eyes, stupid!" I stomped away angrily in the direction of the classroom, eager to go see my new friends and escape that moron.

As I entered the classroom, I noticed all the girls stood around Sasuke, asking who could sit in the seat next to him. It was really weird, he was cute and all, but this kind of stuff never happened back in Suna. 'Well, that might be because there weren't any boys as cute as Sasuke in Suna...' As I let my mind wonder, I noticed Gaku waving me over to the row behind the one Sasuke and the blonde boy Naruto were sat at. I smiled before running over, on my way through the crowd of girls. Several of them looked at me funny as I settled down next to Gaku. It wasn't that weird though, Hinata-chan across the room wasn't fawning over him like the rest of the girls, and I'm sure she thought Sasuke was attractive too.

Gaku grinned as I sat down and I couldn't help but grin back, it was infectious! He leaned over to me, cupping his hand around my ear to whisper in it.

"Isn't it funny to watch them all like this? They act like they have rabies or something! Haha." He smiled, snickering to himself. Looking back at the girls, I noticed a shy Sakura blushing and staring at Sasuke, while Ino was arguing with another girl and looking like she was ready to pulling the girls hair out. I laughed too, covering my mouth to muffle the noise, but it didn't work as Gaku also started laughing, causing me to laugh harder. Ino turned to look at me weirdly, before smiling and waving, to which I had to steady my breathing before waving back. Iruka-Sensei abruptly walked in, causing the class to fall silent, he picked a random girl to sit next to Sasuke, Kiko I think she was called, before Ino sat next to me, with Sakura beside her.

Years Later

I sat at my desk, trying to balance a pencil crayon on my upper lip, Gaku who was sat next to me snickering to himself. We were on the second row, behind us was Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Toshida Kiko. We were idly waiting for Iruka-Sensei to come back from his hunt for Naruto, who had once again ditched class. Gaku turned to look out the window, before gasping in horror and grabbing my shoulder, causing me to loose balance of the pencil.

"Hey, I was-!" I was cut off by my own gasp as my line of vision followed where he was pointing. There, on the Hokage's faces was giant swirls of luminous paints. I blinked in shock for a minute, before I burst out laughing. Gaku turned to look at me with a look of shock and annoyance on his face.

"Why are you laughing?! This is unacceptable! To think that someone would draw on the faces of my idols!" He cried out angrily, bopping me on the head slightly, but I couldn't stop laughing, it was just too funny! I managed to eventually calm my laughter, now it was only a small giggle every now and then.

"I'm laughing one, because I never thought anyone would do that, its an improvement! And two, because I know Naruto-san is gonna be in so much trouble for this!" I began laughing again, and instead of telling me off Gaku just sighed and turned back to front, silently fuming with a small angry blush across his cheeks. Eventually Iruka came back with Naruto in tow, he dumped him on the floor in annoyance, and Naruto could do naught but sit there pouting.

"Moron!" Iruka growled angrily, pointing his index finger at him accusingly. "This is no time to be causing trouble! The final exams are tomorrow, and you've already failed twice!"

Naruto sighed, looking to the side and muttering a small "Yeah, yeah..." as if he couldn't be bothered. As Naruto said this, Iruka looked as if he had snapped, and turned to the class.

"Now I say its time for a class test on the Henge Jutsu! Everybody line up, and transform into me!" he shouted.

I groaned in annoyance, not because I couldn't do the Jutsu, it was one of the few I could actually do, but I had to get up, and I was feeling rather comfortable. I walked steadily down the line, standing in between Keigo and Sasuke. We took turns each, of course most of us did fine, a few with only minor mistakes. Then came Naruto's turn. I waited in anticipation, I just knew something was going to happen, it always did when it came to Naruto. He stepped up, concentrating his chakra, and when the smoke disappeared, out came a naked, beautiful blonde woman blowing a kiss towards Iruka-Sensei. In a split second Iruka, and Keigo were on their backs with blood pouring from their nose. I turned pale, that was more of a grown woman that I had ever wanted to see.

"DON'T INVENT STUPID JUTSU LIKE THAT YOU MORON!" Iruka screamed at Naruto, while Keigo, still on the floor, shakily stood up with a thumbs up in approval, earning himself a bop on the head from me.

After class, I met up with Ino today instead of Sakura. Since they had fell out over Sasuke, I had made an effort to stay friends with both of them, which they begrudgingly accepted. I was glad too, I wouldn't want my best friends, besides Keigo, to hate me for being friends with their friend-turned-rival. We walked through the streets of Konoha together, chatting about boys, clothes, the new Jutsu's we had learned, everything normal Kunoichi talk about. The conversation always ended up on the subject of either Sasuke or Sakura, though I didn't mind talking with her about Sasuke, I had told her numerous times that I was a friend to both her and Sakura, and so couldn't say if Sakura had mentioned anything about her or Sasuke. We decided to stop at a dango shop, I ordered some sweet green tea and strawberry Daifuku, where as Ino just ordered a cup of plain green tea, claiming she needs to be thinner to catch Sasuke's attention.

"Ino-chan, don't be silly! You're already pretty, and if Sasuke-san can't see that then he shouldn't be with you. You deserve someone even better!" I cried in exasperation, her and Sakura were exactly the same, and always tried to out do each other when it comes to beauty. She just shook her head, smiling as if she knew something I didn't know.

"But Sasuke-kun likes skinny girls with beautiful long hair though Suzume-chan! And I have to beat Sakura! My hair is already longer, but she's slightly thinner than I am (1). I won't loose to that billboard brow!" she fist pumped the air in determination, and I could do nothing but sigh. She quickly turned a sly glance towards me though, just as I was eating my daifuku.

"Ah, but you don't have to worry about getting the boy you like to already like you, Gaku already loves you!" She laughed, causing me to choke on my food.

"Gaku?!" I exclaimed "What are you talking about Ino? He's my friend!" I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks, and I stared down into my cup in embarrassment. Its honestly not that I liked Gaku, but just the thought that a guy would show any interest in my made me feel embarrassed. And if a boy as good looking as Sasuke-san were to show interest in me, I do believe I would die! Ino however just chuckled to herself, silently watching me in amusement as she sipped on her tea.

"Poor Gaku, as much as he likes you, you're just too oblivious to boys and romantic advances in general Suzume! Remember when that guy offered to win you a panda teddy at the Sakura Festival, and you said 'no thanks, I already have a panda teddy, he's called Tamago(2).' Haha! You didn't even realize he was trying to flirt with you!" she giggled, wiping tears from the sides of her eyes. I blushed furiously, hiding my face behind my cup as I drank some more of my tea. Ino could be so embarrassing sometimes!

"I didn't know...nobody had ever tried to flirt with me before..." I muttered guiltily, the boy had been good looking too! A year or so older than us. Ino nodded, looking me up and down.

"That's because you don't make an effort Suzume-chan, only on festivals do you dress up!" she sighed. "I wish you would let me do your make up and hair for once, you would be so pretty..." I let Ino go into her own fantasy world for a bit, and I sat there eating my last daifuku silently, a small blush still on my cheeks.

Thank you for reading!

(1) This is actually true, Sakura is 35 kg, Ino is 38 kg

(2) Her Panda teddy is called Egg xD


End file.
